the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatori Harakiri
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Hatori stands at about 5"10 was not tall, his features are striking but not conspicuously handsome. His hair is thick and black, coming down to his shoulders and brushed backwards behind his ears. His skin was as pale as paper. His deep blue eyes didn't seem to focus on anything often times. If you talked to him for any length of time would feel as if he would not want you around. Perhaps it was that he seldom smiled, and gave people the unnerving impression that he was about to stab you in the chest out of annoyance. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 5 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 * Sharingan: Attack Prediction Round :: Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. * Mystical Palm Technique . 20 :: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. * Charka Scapel. 10 :: The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP upkeep Equipment *(3) Set of Senbon *(2) Thread Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Hatori grew up with his mother, father, and older sister. His mother and father were simple farmers. They lived far out of the way of any large settlement or town. So Hatori's older sister would teach him while he grew up. After many years of living in the outskirts of the Land of Lightning, Hatori's family prepared to move to a more central location. On the journey to their destenation, Hatori's family was attacked by rouge ninja. Hatori's father hid Hatori in the back of the cart of their belonging, under a tarp. Hatori was helpless to watch as his family was slan before him. When all was quiet Hatori rushed out of his hiding place to try to use whatever medical ninjutsu his sister had taught him. But it was in vain. Hatori's family had no chance of surviving the attack. Hatori helplessly ran in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Clouds where he was taken in and raised by various villagers. It was there where he gathered his hatred for humanity and where he vowed to live life by his rules. Category:Character